Smaugs Treasury
by Tomtom713
Summary: Toothless is a Half-Dragon and instead of Bilbo, he is the one to find the ArkenStone. Toothless finds found the secret door, which the dwarf sent him through so he could get The Arkenstone. Rated M for safety's sake. Ship. SmaugxToothless
1. Chapter 1

Yeah so, this is my first Fanfic with Smaug. I do admit that I translated this from my Danish Fanfic "Smaugs Skatekammer" Which is translated to "Smaugs Treasury" I will do my best to translate my Danish Fanfic over to English, so I might already put out the first three chapters today. However, I won't be writing on Danish more so I will take over to the English part of it now :3

Enjoy :3

* * *

Smaugs Treasury.

He had done it, Toothless had found the keyhole to the secret door. The other Dwarves returned to him, and they finally got into the secret entrance to the mountain.

Toothless went down through a hall with Balin, as Balin placed his hand on Toothless' shoulder.

"To be honest with you Toothless, I do not know what you will encounter there. But if…" he said, as Toothless looked at him with his green eyes. "If it happens that there is….a sleeping Dragon down there…"Balin said, as Toothless took another step down at the stairs they had reached.

"Yes?" Toothless asked,

"It's best not to wake it up." Balin finished, before he turned and went back again to the other Dwarves.

"I shall d-"Toothless said when he had his hand raised slightly, but too late. Balin had already gone back to the others.

"Very Well." Toothless muttered, he turned back to the stairs, with some careful and slow steps, Toothless got down to the treasury. All the gold coins, jewels and gold cups. Everything you could call a treasure was in here.

"Wow." Toothless muttered with a awe voice, as he looked around the big treasure. He walked slowly down at the stairs and came to a pile of gold coins, which he took a cup filled with golden coins.

Toothless took a few coins from the cup, where he studied them thoroughly.

"Dwarf-gold… more precisely, Dwarves coins." He said and poured the coins back in the cup.

Toothless then put the cup back on its place. "Arkenstone, where are you?" He mumbled and climbed up at the large pile of coins. The half-dragon looked around, he had to find the Arkenstone. The question was, where was it? The whole hall here was filled with various treasures and riches. He did not know where to search for the Arkenstone.

Toothless took a deep breath, this would take long time before he could find the glowing Arkenstone. He took a large white stone and looked at it, he shook it slightly, he bit it to see if it did something.

"no, you're not the Arkenstone." He said, while he threw it away a bit careless. The white stone hit a cup which gave a loud noise. The noise echoed throughout the main treasury chamber. Toothless then hushed, as he held his finger in front at his mouth.

"Quiet!" he whimpered. "Do not get me in trouble!" he said with the whimpering voice, as he heard the silence came back again.

"Now, where are you little Arkenstone?" he muttered. By accident, he kicked a golden bowl, where coins ran down from the big pile of golden coins.

Toothless stood still, his heart was beating fast as a rabbit. Slowly, Toothless turned and looked at the place where the coins fell. He could see a huge eye from a giant Dragon.

The half-dragon Toothless bit his lip, slowly, he tried to step away from the dragon-eye. He saw that it moved and quickly as possible Toothless hid under a small pile of coins.

Toothless held his breath when he heard a loud noise. He heard the coins, and a deep growl could be heard throughout the treasury chamber. The coins that he hid behind, fell upon him so it covert his body. Toothless himself made sure, that he fold himself small as possible. The half-dragon held his hand to his mouth, so he could stop his breath in drawing attention to where he was.

He stopped himself from gasping, when he heard the deep voice speaking in the chamber. The voice echoed through the ceiling and made it more profound and frightening.

"Well…Thief!" The great Dragon was talking as he moved his large head up from the pile of golden-coins, which he had slept under.

"I…can….smell you." Smaug said, as he moved his huge hand from another pile of coins. He gave a small growl, as he sniffed in the air.

* * *

Short start I know, but live with it alright? :3 Is the Ship interesting enough? Me and a friend had a small fangirl moment when we watched the second movie at "The Hobbit" As soon as we saw smaug, we both found that Toothless would be a perfect mate to him. :3 do Review, please?


	2. The Talk with Smaug

Chapter 2 now finished :3 Got nothing much to say than…. Enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 2. The Talk with Smaug.

"I hear your breath, I feel your air. Where are you?" Smaug asked with a more powerful voice.

"Where are you?!" He demanded with a deep dominating voice.

Toothless looked slowly out from the coins, he looked at the huge dragon above him. Toothless hurried up from his hiding place, he half ran over to a broken wall, where he hid in a corner of the wall.

He took something from his pocket, it looked like golden necklace which had a symbol at the end of it. Toothless looked at it for a moment, it was his gift from his best friend. A symbol of his half-dragon side, no matter what his friend thought, and then they would always be friends.

"Come now, don't be shy." Smaug said with a teasing and playful voice. "Step into the light!" he demanded, while he turned his big head around to see if he could find the thief.

"Hmm, there's something about you….Something you caring something made of gold, but far more….precious" Smaug said when his head came around the corner. "Show yourself thief!" he ordered again, when he kept his claws on top at the broken wall Toothless stood against.

The half-dragon came out slowly, as he had taken a deep breath. He could see the giant Dragons looking curious at him, at the same time studied him closely.

"There you are….thief!" Smaug said, as he had leaned his head closer down toward Toothless.

Toothless cleared his throat, he could feel his body trembling a bit. He was on the thought, that he did not know if he would survive this or not.

"O'Smaug the magnificent…so... big and fearless…"Stuttered Toothless, he thought maybe he could talk himself out from here?

"Do you think that flattering me will save your skin…Thief?" Smaug asked, his head leaned closer to Toothless small form, he had sniffed a bit to the young dragon as his eyes narrowed a bit. This one was not a Dwarf, he could easy tell by the size. However, he smelled like one or maybe he was with Dwarfs before?

"You seem familiar with my name, but I don't remember smelling your kind before. Who are you, and where do you come from, may I ask?" Smaug asked him, the great dragon was learning back and marveled at Toothless for a while.

"I-I am…" Toothless cleared his throat, as he kept his eyes on Smaug." I am from…under mountains. I am…far away the countries and…" Toothless watched Smaug turning his huge body around, trying to get a better view of the little 'human'.

"Continue…tell me more." Smaug ordered the little thief.

"I…I am…a Rider…." Toothless stuttered. "Barrel Rider…" he correct himself, which he soon heard a laugh from Smaug.

"Barrel Rider! Hah!" Smaug said with a laugh, which got louder through the ceiling and echoed through the hallways.

"What are you doing here…thief? If I may…ask?" Smaug asked, as he circulated around Toothless, he even made a deep growl in his throat. Showing he took no shit talking from anyone, not even this creature he found familiar with the smell.

"I… I am not a thief, I…I came here to see if…the stories and songs! About you was true…" Toothless said, as he made a small nervous chuckle for a moment while he held his hand at the back of his neck. "I didn't…believe them you see…" He said, as he looked at Smaugs left front leg, he saw something shone below the claws. Toothless' eyes wide, Arkenstone! It was right there!

A deep growl came from Smaug, as he spread his wings and flew over to a large flat surface of the golden-coins. Smaug spread his wings as wide as he could do, and showed off his huge and magnificent body. Showing he was the true king under this mountain now.

"DO YOU BELIEVE THEM NOW?!" Smaug shouted, the place had almost rumbled by Smaugs enormous voice.

Toothless cleared his throat, as he slowly came near the place where he saw the Arkenstone. "I…Yes, I believe it more now than before…O'Smaug the magnificent." Toothless said, before he stood silent as Smaugs head came closer to him again.

"Tell me…thief, what of your little dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?" Smaug asked, he slowly circled around Toothless with his long neck, so Toothless had a hard time to try to escape.

"So they sent you in here to do their dirty work, Barrel Rider, while they sulk outside? Smaug growled thunderously.

Toothless remained silent and make small movements, so he could get near the Arkenstone.

"D-Dwarves?" Toothless asked, but he shook his head a bit. "N-No…No…Dwarves here…no, no, I'm here alone."

"LAIR!" Smaug roar with an angry voice, as he stomped his front legs into the coins so they slide down. Even the Arkenstone rolled down the piles of coins. Toothless took the chance and ran after it. He came down and slide on the coins, he tried to reach out for the Arkenstone.

"I can smell Dwarfs and know their scent very well!" Smaug said with a roaring voice, as he were following Toothless. He stopped on top of a stone ceiling, where Toothless had been hiding under. He did not have the Arkenstone, it had gotten out of his sight as he had been sliding down at the coins.

Toothless took a deep breath when he went silent around the attic. He saw the Arkenstone laying outside where Smaug was waiting for him.

"Where is Oakenshield? I know you have been sent here to take the Arkenstone for him. He's using you!" Smaug said with a laughing voice, as he turned around on Toothless hideout. He slid his head down to the small place, where he could search out for the little thief under the ceiling.

"N-No…No, no Thorin would not use me." Toothless whispered with a small voice.

"So where is he? Shouldn't he be here and search for the Arkenstone with you?" Smaug asked, while he moved around with his huge body shape to find Toothless.

Toothless became silent, he tried to hid from Smaug as best that he could do.

"You have been used, Barrel Rider. You were only ever a means to an end. He has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing and what did he promise you upon the retrieval of this stone? Some of the gold, as if it was his to give." Smaug said, as he had been looking after the little half-dragon. He could easy sense the little one, but he should always be careful to when he would shift form.

"The king under the mountain is dead, I took his throne, I ate his people. I'm like a wolf among the sheep's. I kill where I wish, when I wish!" Smaug spoke, as he turned another round on top at the small roof.

"No, that's a lie…" Toothless said, he took the chance and ran out from his hiding place and reached out for the Arkenstone, but the great dragon swing it's tail and threw Toothless away from the Arkenstone. Toothless trailed down at the coins, he rolled down to the bottom of the great treasures where he hit a pillar and groaning painfully.

Toothless looked up to Smaug when he stepped closer down to him.

"My armor is like Iron! No blade can pierce me!" He roared in a loud voice, as he got closer down to Toothless.

"My Teeths are swords! My claws are spears! My wings! My wings are a hurricane!" Smaug shouted out, as he made his wings unfold and spread out to show Toothless how big and great of a dragon he was.

Toothless noticed something about Smaug, seeing the chest a bit more closely. Something was missing, wait, was that a wound? Toothless eyes wide, when he slowly stood against the pillar. His hand clung onto his shoulder, as his yellowish eyes looked at the wound.

"So it's true…the black arrow hit Smaug…" He whispered low, as he tried to rub his sore shoulder.

"What did you say?!" Smaug asked with a dangerous voice, as he turned his head quickly forward and looked at Toothless with narrowed eyes.

"Uhm, I-I'm just saying that…you're the …. Biggest dragon I have ever seen…here on earth…O-Smaug…The…tyrannical. You have no equal on…the entire earth." Toothless spoke, as he stopped to move while he looked at the Arkenstone. It was almost beside him, only a few feet away from him.

"I'm almost tempted to let you take it." Smaug said, as he lowered his head a bit while his eyes kept being narrowed on the little half-dragon.

"If only for the joy to see Oakenshield…suffer… Watch it destroy him, watch him corrupt his heart and drive him mad!" Smaug hissed, his head leaned back again, while he let his chest show out.

Toothless blinked, while he looked at the giant Dragon, would Smaug really let him take it? The half-dragon came slowly near the Arkenstone, he held his hand out for it very slowly.

"But I think not, our little game is over now." Smaug said with a deep playful voice. Faster than Toothless could react, Smaug took the half-dragon in his claws, but did not harm Toothless under the progress.

Oh he was doomed now…..Right?

* * *

Yes that was chapter 2. I know I'm not fully on the words about Smaug's talk.

Hehe…don't judge me please?

Anyways the next Chapter is also a translation, but after that, I will be writing on the English version on it here. :3 Thanks for Reading ^_^


End file.
